1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to warning or signaling devices and more particularly to hand-worn warning or signaling devices, and methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Warning or signaling devices incorporated into hand-worn articles such as gloves or hand bands which can be worn around the hand or wrist can offer a convenient way of providing warnings and signals right at the user""s finger tips.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,357 discloses a signaling glove having a reflective surface, including a light emitting source adapted to illuminate the reflective surface. This device is designed to reflect light and does not include a sound alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,330 discloses a device for attaching a bell, a beeper or a signaling whistle or also a signaling lamp to a glove or sports protector. However, such device is not permanently integrated into the glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,467 is discloses a glove having a plurality of illuminators and buzzers and at least one trigger switch formed on an inside surface portion of the glove, whereby upon a grasping of a wearer""s hand or closing of the wearer""s fingers, the trigger switch will be actuated to produce a sound and light alarm. Such a device does not give a user enough control over triggering the alarm, as the alarm can be triggered when the user simply intends to clasp the bicycle handle or clench his or her fist, and does not allow the user to choose between a sound or light alarm, but actuates both sound and light alarms together.
A warning or signaling system is needed which gives a user easy controllable access to activating either a sound or light alert, and can be worn comfortably on the hand.
The present invention provides a compact, easy access controllable warning or signaling system which can be used by bicyclists, roller skaters, roller-bladers, is pedestrians, snow boarders, skiers, road construction workers and the like to alert others crossing their path including other riders or oncoming vehicles, or as a safety alarm to ward off an attacker or alert of an attacker, or as an entertainment device, among other uses.
The warning system has sound and light generating elements incorporated into a hand-worn article such as a glove or hand band. The device may have a thumb and/or finger accessible activation switch, which allows the user easy controlled access for activating either the sound or light alarms.
According to one embodiment, a warning system comprises a pair of gloves, one having a light generating element, and the other having a sound generating element, whereby either a light or sound can be generated depending on which activation button is pressed.
Another embodiment comprises a band, or a pair of bands, which can be worn around the wrist or fingers of the hand, having a sound and/or light generating element.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a review of the following specification and accompanying drawings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compact, easy access, controllable warning or signaling system which can be used by bicyclists, roller skaters, roller-bladers, pedestrians, snow boarders, skiers, and the like to alert others crossing their path or to alert oncoming vehicles, or as a safety alarm to ward off an attacker or alert of an attacker, or as an entertainment device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sound and light warning or signaling system incorporated into a hand-worn article such as a glove or band worn on the hand or wrist.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sound and light warning or signaling system incorporated into a hand-worn article, which gives the user control over optionally activating either the light or sound alarm or both.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sound and light warning or signaling system incorporated into a hand-worn article, having a finger and/or thumb tip accessible activating switch.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a review of the following specification and accompanying drawings.